True Loves Kiss?
by FrostedDragonHeart
Summary: Cupid doesn't appreciate it when love is kept in the dark. One-shot! Blackice! Written for miss-evening on tumblr as a just because!


**A/N**

 **Hey, this is a Blackice one-shot and I wrote it in dedication to miss-evening on Tumblr who's blog I just adore! I love to see her gush so passionately over this ship and so I wanted to do a tribute to her!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 ***Established relationship between Jack and Pitch.**

* * *

 **True Loves Kiss?**

* * *

Pitch couldn't stand the wait. It felt as if his skin were crawling from his absolute annoyance.

It was Valentine's day and a certain winter spirit was late for their scheduled evening together. Jack had told Pitch that he had to attend a gathering the Guardians were having, as they had put together some kind of party for the holiday, and since they didn't know about Pitch's and Jack's relationship, the Big Four obviously had no reason to suspect why Jack couldn't come. That's the one thing Pitch hated about keeping their relationship secret. He had to share Jack far more often than he preferred.

However, the annoyance about the Guardians and them taking up any opportunity to have a get-together aside, Jack had promise the party wouldn't last but a few hours. "Just a brunch and gift exchange" he'd said. "Only a few hours" he'd promised. Well…It was several hours into their planned date, the cold pizza and ridiculous horror movie staring at him mockingly, and Jack had failed to show.

The most annoying part of it all was Pitch didn't know what annoyed him most. That he had wasted his time, or that it seemed he was being placed in second to the Guardians. That Jack was choosing them over him…again.

 _Don't think about that._ He reprimanded himself. The Antarctica incident was several years into the past and he and Jack had moved pass that. Things were different and Jack had become his best friend and family. The memory of that day only ever hurt him in his lowest moments. Moments when he felt inadequate in comparison to the Guardians. Moments like right now…when Jack was off prancing around with that idiotic lot instead spending the day with him, which he rightfully should be! This was the one day Jack belonged by his side, no matter how preposterous the holiday and its personification was.

Pitch paced around in tight circles, grinding his teeth and fidgeting his hands together. He felt as if he could growl or maul the Guardians into obliteration. Well…the seconded one he felt like he could do every other day, but that was beside the point. They were being greedy, those ingrains. They had Jack at the snap of their fingers whenever they wanted him. Literally! At the flick of a switch, to say, the moment the Northern lights were on, Jack was riding off on Winds currents towards the pole. He attended every meeting, every holiday celebration, _each_ and _every_ lunch or dinner or stubbed toe that put one of the bumbling fools into the medic!

But reason shouted in the back of Pitch's mind, making more sense than he'd like to admit. The Guardians didn't know about their relationship and probably assumed the boy was alone when he wasn't visiting one of their realms. It wasn't a completely idiotic assumption. Why would they guess the Guardian of Fun had made friends with the Boogeyman? That Jack had sought him out several months after his defeat, curious as to what had become of the Nightmare King. How were they to know that Jack had found Pitch a broken mess, drowning in overwhelming fears and tortures inflicted upon him by the Nightmares that had turned against him? How were they to know that Jack had defended him, scaring off the creatures and protecting him, coaching him out of his dark thoughts and suffocating terror? That Jack had saved the Boogeyman, sparing him a trickle of kindness where he was undeserving. How astounding Jack's selflessness was… How he had sat by Pitch's side calmly shushing his pathetic whimpers and reminding him of who he was. Jack did not take advantage of his venerable state but instead comforted him and, when Pitch asked him why he was doing it, Jack only responded with: "No one deserves to be alone."

No…the Guardians weren't to know any of that. How would they understand? Jack befriending their greatest enemy? A Guardian falling for the harbinger of Darkness? The Boogeyman falling for a fun loving and good-natured winter spirit? At no point did any of it make sense, but at the same time, it made perfect sense in the fact that it didn't need to. Nothing with Jack needed to makes sense.

But it _was_ sensible to believe that the winter spirit would be here as he said he would! What was holding him up?!

Pitch couldn't stand it anymore. He had to check up on Jack to at least see what was going on that was so important as to keep him away from something they'd had planned for weeks now. A quick slip into the shadows of the North Pole should answer his questions.

As easily as breathing, Pitch stepped into the shadows and was soon standing in one of the dark corners of the Globe Room at the Pole.

Nothing. There was no one there.

Hmmm. Perhaps they were in the dining hall.

Slinking along the walls in shadow form, Pitch winded his way through the halls until he found the dining room…empty. Pitch frowned. Where else would North host a gathering? Pitch examined the table. There was food littered on half empty plates around the surface. They had been there, but where were they now?

Pitch placed a hand on his chin, beginning to ponder on the whereabouts of the merry band when he felt a shiver of fear slink down his spine.

Pitch froze at the odd sensation. It was fear but a different strand of fear. Not the kind that comes from phobias or the like, but one that's small and persistent. A fear that rises from worry.

Curiosity peeked, Pitch again explored the halls in the guise of a shadow, following the sensation until it led him to the medical ward.

Pitch felt his heart increase in pace.

Standing in the far corner, Pitch watched and listened to the four Guardians surrounding the motionless figure on the bed.

Jack. He was unconscious.

Did Sandy hit the boy again with one of his dreamsand balls?

Pitch's mind was reeling but he took control and focused in on the conversation taking place among the four still conscious Guardians.

"Do we try the water thing again?" Toothina asked, sounding dejected.

"Shelia, that didn't work the first six times... No reason for a seventh." Bunnymund retorted, ears lowered.

"Then what are we supposed to do?! Cupid was being completely unreasonable!" The fairy fumed.

"Da. But there has to be something that can rouse the boy." North said, his brows furrowed and one hand stroking his beard out of nervous habit.

Sandy simply frowned, his expression full of deep sorrow.

 _What's happened?!_

"There is North." Bunnymund said, sarcasm dripping from each syllable. "Cupid said he'd wake up after his secret came to light, or something…"

Sandy formed the image of a heart being locked away in a chest; a chain wrapped around it.

"Yes Sandy." North nodded. "Cupid ranted about love needed not to be hidden away."

"But how are we supposed to find out Jack's secret if he can't tell us!" Toothina shrieked, overcome with emotion.

"Especially if the show pony has some kind of secret crush." Bunnymund agreed. "We can't look into his head."

But Pitch knew exactly what was going on. Jack was under one of Cupids famous sleeping curses, only to be woken by 'true loves kiss.' Pitch felt like punching through a wall. He really hated that love obsessed infant. How was he even supposed to know that what he and Jack had was true love? Well, the Guardian only mentioned Cupid wanting the secret in 'the light', or whatever, so maybe it was specific to their relationship being revealed?

Either way, the truth needed to come out if Jack were going to wake.

 _Dammit._

Pitch braced himself, his racing heart threatening to burst through his chest. He knew the Guardians weren't going to take well to his sudden appearance. They may be at some kind of truce at the moment, or at least had come to the mutual agreement to not antagonize one another directly, and bursting into the Pole was definitely over stepping the boundaries. A fight was not out of the question, but Jack was worth the risk.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows, taking a solid form. The Guardians noticed his presence immediately and instantly they were on guard.

Without skipping a beat, Pitch plunged into explanation, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. "I may be able to assist in this particular situation."

The Guardians all narrowed their eyes at him, but only Sandy's held curiosity while the others looked on with suspicion and rage.

"And how could you possibly help?" Bunnymund spat.

"Because I know what he's hiding rabbit." Pitch said, annoyance slipping through his tone before he could catch it. Bunnymund was good at getting under his skin.

The four Guardians looked between one another, a silent conversation leaking through their eyes and expressions, leaving Pitch out of the loop.

"We don't have a good history, I know." Pitch started again, four pairs of eyes snapping to attention. "But you just have to trust me on this one."

"Nothing you've ever done has given us-" Bunnymund was cut off in the middle of his rant by Sandy, who placed a small yet firm hand on the rabbits shoulder, silencing him in his tacks. Sandy shared a serious gaze with his other comrades, one that communicated for them to give Pitch a chance.

Reluctantly, the Guardians lowered their guards a fraction and Pitch took a breath, sending the golden man an appreciative glance. Sandy, though his greatest enemy, understood him the most out of all of the veteran Guardians. The little man nodded, a promise of great pain lingering behind his gentle gaze should Pitch try anything.

Pitch licked his lips and tightened his jaw, gliding deeper into the room. The four Guardians watched him like a hawk, tense and ready for any sign of betrayal. Pitch carefully slipped past Toothina, who wouldn't budge from her place beside Jack, but he managed to get by her and next to the sleeping Guardians head.

Taking a breath, Pitch glanced nervously between the veteran Guardians and Jack. But his eyes soon settled on Jack's sleeping and relaxed face, which soothed the butterflies in fluttering in the Boogeyman's stomach. Even asleep, Jack seemed to make everything easier. Tentatively, he reached out and placed a hand in Jack's hairs, stroking the scalp gently with his thumb. He felt the other tense around him, but he didn't care and before he could give it a second thought, Pitch leant down and kissed Jack's pale lips.

He heard the sharp gasps echo around him and he couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his lips as they were pressed against Jack's.

The kiss was short, but tender and sweet. He pulled back and focused all of his attention on Jack, waiting for the spirits eyes to peep open.

A few moments later, the dark lashes fluttered and Jack was staring up at him, confused at first, but his mouth turned upwards in a smile when his eyes focused on Pitch's.

"Hey." Jack croaked out, his voice hoarse but genuinely happy.

"Hello Jack." Pitch said, a genuine smile overtaking his dark features for a moment before he remembered the other four Guardians and his eyes flickered away nervously.

Jack, far more in tuned with emotions than he's ever given credit for, craned his neck upward to gaze at his surroundings.

His shocked face stared into the matching ones of his fellow Guardians.

Several silent moments passed by, the awkward air in the room thick enough to cut.

"Well…" Toothina said. "That solves that mystery…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I apologize for the lame ending. The development could've been improved, but I'm happy none-the-less!**

 **Review would be appreciated! Thanks for reading either way though!**


End file.
